Cookies
by AutumnGirl2309
Summary: [Updated Chapter 6] EXO - XiuHan, XiuChen, and other pairing (crack pairing juga bisa) / School-life, romance, friendship, fluff (?), little sad, little comedy, little action, crack (?) / GS ( Find it :D ) / Gak terlalu bisa buat summary, nanti malah aku ceritain semuanya. So, baca aja biar gak penasaran :)
1. Chapter 1 : Nice to Meet You

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :)

PS : Annyeong~ Perkenalkan, namaku Liuzi ^^ Aku baru pertama kali ngepublish ff di ffn. So, tolong review hasil karyaku dari pemikiranku yang absurd ini ya :) Aku bener-bener membutuhkannya :D

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS? Belum kepikiran sampe situ. Tapi nanti liat aja ya :D (Aku kurang srek sama BL ataupun YAOI, jadi lebih mending ke GS. Tapi gak mihak keduanya juga sih ._. *Hloh?Labil-'*) Intinya nanti mungkin lebih condong ke GS aja ya. Aku bingung mau gimana. Tapi aku baru pengen yang pairing di EXO u,u Tolong maklumi Liuzi yang rada sedikit... ya? *puppy eyes* Okeh, GS aja. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

***Cookies***

Chapter 1 : Nice to Meet YOu

Author POV

Angin sore yang lembut membelai rambut hitam semi biru gelap milik seorang _yeoja_. Rambut sepunggung milik _yeoja_ itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Ia tak menghiraukan rambut yang sedikit menutup wajah bulat cantik miliknya. Mutiara coklat terang milik _yeoja_ itu hanya menatap kosong danau di depan. Tak ada hasrat untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sesekali ia melempari danau itu dengan kerikil kecil di sekitar tempat ia duduki. Dan saat matahari perlahan turun di telan bumi, barulah _yeoja_ itu berdiri. Namun masih setia memandangi danau tersebut yang terpantulkan cahaya jingga dari sang surya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan dari ponsel membuatnya pergi dari tempat yang damai itu.

"_Eomma_, aku pulang." Ucap _yeoja_ itu datar. Tak ingin banyak basa-basi, ia berlari ke kamar. Tempat ia menenangkan diri, beristirahat, maupun bersenang-senang. Ya, ruangan yang tak lebih dari 5 meter x 5 meter itu membuat _yeoja_ tersebut dapat melepas semua beban hidupnya.

Drrtt~ Drrtt~

"_Apa lagi? Apa dia belum puas?_" Batin _yeoja_ pemilik tubuh dengan tinggi yang hanya mencapai 158 cm.

_**From : Naughty Orange**_

_**Hey! Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku sendirian di sekolah, huh? Tak bisakah menungguku sebentar saja?**_

_Yeoja_ itu mendengus kesal. Ia telah menduganya bahwa namja itu akan mengiriminya pesan singkat.

_**To : Naughty Orange**_

_**Aku ada perlu. Maaf tak bisa menunggumu berduaan dengan DIA.**_

"Menyebalkan! Chen Chen Menyebalkan!" Gerutu _yeoja_ itu kesal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _namjachingu_nya akan berbuat sebegitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya, Kim Minseok atau sering dipanggil Minnie

_Yeoja_ itu_Minseok mem_pout_kan bibir tipisnya lantas pergi untuk berkecimpung di dunia air. Tubuhnya begitu lengket karena pelajaran Penjasorkes di sekolah.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri. Ia merapika rambutnya. Menyisirnya perlahan dan meng_curly_ ujung rambutnya sedikit. Kemudian menghiasi rambutnya dengan pita perwarna biru langit sesuai pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Minseokie! Kemari sebentar, sayang!" _Eomma_ Minseok memaggil anak tercantik yang ia punya. Lantas Minseok turun dan menghampiri eommanya di dapur.

"Tolong belikan ini." _Eomma_ Minseok menyerahkan kertas kecil bertuliskan belajaan yang harus ia beli. Minseok membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Belanjaannya sungguh banyak. Minseok menatap eommanya dengan arti tatapan 'Harus aku? Sekarang? Sebanyak ini?' _Eomma_ Minseok hanya mengangguk dan memberikan 10 lembar uang 10000 won pada Minseok.

"Jika kau mau, ajak si Jongdae untuk menemanimu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Kau tak mempunyai saudara." Minseok langsung membeku di tempat. Padahal rencana Minseok adalah menjauhi_ namja_ menyebalkan itu dari hidupnya untuk sementara.

"Tapi _eomma_~" _Eomma_ Minseok langsung mendorong Minseok keluar rumah dan menyerahkan kunci mobil untuk Minseok.

"Pergilah sekarang sebelum hari semakin larut. Ini telah memasuki pukul 7 malam." _Eomma_ Minseok melenggang masuk ke rumah. Minseok hanya memandang punggung _eomma_nya tercengang.

"_Huh_! Kalau saja ada yang mau menemaniku berbelanja atau mungkin menggantikan bocah itu sementara, pasti aku takkan kesepian dan sendirian seperti ini." Minseok menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menjalankan mobil menuju _super market_.

***Cookies***

Kim Minseok POV

"Telur, cek. Labu, cek. Jeruk, cek, Paprika, cek. _Ugh_, sebenarnya _eomma_ ingin masak apa? Bahannya banyak. Sangat malahan. _Cookies_, belum aku ambil. Huh!" Aku mendorong troli ke barisan makanan ringan berupa _cookies_. Setelah menemukan _cookies favorite_ keluargaku, aku mengambil _cookies_ sebanyak 2 bungkus. Saat ia ingin mengambil satu, Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh tanganku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Di waktu yang sama, orang itu juga menatapku.

"_Mi-mianhaeyo_." Kulepas tanganku dan menyembunyikan di balik badan. Jantungku berdegub sangat cepat. Bagaimana tidak, orang itu sangat manis dan _eum_... tampan. Lebih tampan dari pada Chen Chen. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Karena pipiku mulai memerah karena tersipu akan ketampanannya.

"_Mi-mianhaeyo_." Aku menatapnya berani. Mata coklat indahnya sangat indah. _Ugh_! Adakah dokter yang dapat menyembuhkanku dari kegilaan ini terhadap _namja_ ini? Aku masih punya ikatan dengan si _Naughty Orange_. Yah, walaupun aku sedikit kesal dengannya. Tapi aku benar-benar masih mencintainya. Tiba-tiba ia memberikanku satu bungkus _cookies_ yang ingin aku ambil. Aku memiringkan kepala, bingung akan tingkahnya.

"I-ini untuk _agasshi_." Aku mengambil satu bungkus _cookies_ dari tangan kekarnya lantas memalingkan muka dan pergi perlahan-lahan. Apa aku jahat tidak memberikan ucapan terima kasih padanya? Tentu, tapi aku sungguh tak tahan dengannya. Ia terlalu sempurna, namun lebih sempurna Yang Kuasa.

"_Agasshi! Chankkaman!_" Suara lembut milik _namja_ tadi sontak membuatku berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Dia menghampiriku dan memberikanku satu bungkus _cookies_ lagi. Apa dia tahu kalau aku membutuhkan 2 bungkus _cookies? Ah mollayo._

"A-ada apa?" Aku gugup padanya. Bayangkan saja bila seorang pangeran yang tampan menghampirimu. Itu akan membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan bebas di perutmu.

"Ini untuk _a-agasshi_." Dia menatap mataku dan aku tanpa sengaja juga membalas tatapannya. Mata itu, sangat aku suka. Saat ia tersenyum tadi, mata itu membentuk bulan sabit yang manis. Serasa waktu berhenti untuk aku dan _namja_ ini. Apa dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?

"_Mianhaeyo geurigo... Gamsahamnida_." Aku membungkuk padanya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Tak kusangka bahwa aku telah meng-_cross cek_ belanjaan _eomma_. Dan yang terakhir tadi adalah bonus untukku. Bonus menemui _namja_ yang _perfect_. Oh ayolah Minnie, kau telah mempunyai _Naughty Orange_.

***Cookies***

Xi Luhan POV

"_Gamsahamnida ahjusshi_." Kubungkukkan badanku memberi hormat pada _ahjusshi_ penjaga kasir. Akhirnya aku selesai belanja. Aku ingin sekali membaringkan tubuh ini ke pulau kapuk dan bertemu dengan '_dia'_ di alam mimpiku. _Uh_! Pasti menyenangkan.

BRUKK

Aku menoleh pada asal suara. Ku sipitkan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Ternyata _yeoja_ yang tadi bersamaku di barisan makanan ringan _cookies_. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia kewalahan membawa kantong belanja sebanyak itu.

"Aku bantu, _agasshi_." _Yeoja_ berambut hitam semi biru tua itu menatapku. Lebih tepatnya ke mataku. Aku membalasnya. Jujur, ia sangat cantik. Wajahnya bulat, matanya cantik, rambut panjang dan halus, serta tatapan polos nan imut membuatku ingin mencubitnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk kuperkenalkan dengan orang tuaku. Gila? Memang. Gila karena _yeoja_ ini.

"_E-eh? Gamsahamnida_." Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan seketika rambutnya turun menutup wajahnya karena tidak ia kuncir. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan menuju parkiran mobil lantas membuka bagasi. Ku taruh semua belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi.

"_G-Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida_." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan hampir membuka pintu mobil. Tanpa sadar tanganku menahan tangan mungilnya yang lembut.

"Boleh aku mengantarkanmu?" Ia kembali memasang wajah imutnya. Kalau saja dia sudah dekat denganku, dia akan ku cubit habis-habisan. Dia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. _Oh My God_, aku tak tahan dengannya. Tak bisakah ia berhenti bersikap imut seperti itu? Lantas aku mendudukkannya ke dalam mobil di bangku penumpang di bagian depan dan aku ke bagian kemudi. Aku mulai menjalankan mobil milik _yeoja_ ini. Sesekali aku melirik _yeoja_ itu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Oh ayolah Luhan, berkonsentrasi dahulu.

"Belok kanan." Aku membelok sesuai perintahnya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa rumahnya juga berada di gang ini. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?

"Rumah biru langit itu. Itu rumahku." Aku mengangguk dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai, aku keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk _yeoja_ manis ini.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa. Di mana rumahmu? Dan kenapa kau mau mengantarku sampai sini?" _Yeoja_ itu melangkah mendekatiku dan menatapku, lagi. Ayolah, gadis. Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena tingkahmu ini.

"Rumahku hanya sekitar berapa blok dari sini. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau rumahmu berada di sini. Dan untuk urusan mengantar, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja. Karena tak baik kau pulang sendirian diwaktu selarut ini." Aku mengulas senyum terbaikku. Dia juga ikut tersenyum dan kembali menunduk. Tanpa ada perintah dari otak, aku mengangkat dagunya agar menatapku. Lancang? Itu benar. Karena kami belum kenal satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik." Ucapku spontan pada gadis di depanku ini. Terlihat pipinya merona, apa ini karena kelakuanku? _Mianhae, agasshi._

"_G-gamsahamnida._" Dia tersenyum lantas mengalihkan muka dariku. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_. Panggil aku Luhan." Aku mulai memperkenalkan diri. Tidak pas rasanya bila belum berkenalan tetapi sudah melakukan tindakan seperti orang akrab layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ku tarik tanganku untuk melepaskan dagu _yeoja_ ini.

"Kim Minseok _imnida_. Sering dipanggil Minseoki atau Minnie. _Bangapseumnida_." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Oh, jangan panggil aku _agasshi_. Umurku masih 17 tahun. Minnie membungkukkan badannya , masih terdapat rona merah di sana. Sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi umurnya baru 17 tahun. Sementara aku? Aku hampir menginjak kepala 2.

"Oh baiklah. Aku panggil kau Xiuminnie saja _okay_? Sekarang anggap aku sebagai teman baru. Selamat malam Xiuminnie. Aku duluan. _Bye_~" Aku menepuk bahunya sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Aku sengaja langsung berpamitan karena aku sudah mendapat panggilan untuk pulang.

***Cookies***

Author POV

"Luhan _hyung_! Belanjaannya mana?!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan berteriak pada Luhan karena Luhan tak membawa pesanan adiknya. Luhan menepuk dahinya karena lupa.

"Astaga! Tertinggal!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan hanya menatap kakaknya bingung.

"_Tertinggal_?" Batin _dongsaeng_ Luhan

"Di tempat Xiuminnie!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan sontak kaget dengan kakaknya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Luhan langsung memiliki teman baru di apartemen ini.

"Xiuminnie? Siapa itu _hyung_?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Minseokie! Ini bukan pesanan _eomma_! Kenapa kau membelinya?! Kalau mau memberikan Jongdae hadiah, jangan pakai uang _eomma_!_ Arraseo_?" Minseok terbelalak melihat kantong berisi makanan dan barang-barang lain yang berbau laki-laki. Minseok menelan salivanya kasar.

"Ini bukan milik Minnie, ini milik Luhan." Ucap Minsok ragu.

"Luhan? _Nuguya_?" Eomma Minseok menatap wajah Minseok yang terlihat ketakutan. Minseok hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa takut dan bingung.

To be continued. . .

A/N : Wah~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai :) Gimana readers? Absurd ya? :D Memang awalnya kayak begini, tapi tunggu aja chapter berikutnya. Bakal ada yang 'wah' disitu. Inget genrenya ya ^^

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari Liuzi. Please Review ne? :) Gomawo *Bow


	2. Chapter 2 : Oh My God!

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :) Namun cerita ini asli milik Liuzi ^^

PS : Annyeong~ Liuzi balik lagi! :D Apa ada yang nungguin Liuzi? ^^ Atau nungguin cookies dari Luhan? :D *Semangat seketika* Hehehe, sekarang Liuzi mau lanjutin kisahnya kemarin :) Makanya stay tune ya ^^

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS? Belum kepikiran sampe situ. Tapi nanti liat aja ya :D (Aku kurang srek sama BL ataupun YAOI, jadi lebih mending ke GS. Tapi gak mihak keduanya juga sih ._. *Hloh?Labil-'*) Intinya nanti mungkin lebih condong ke GS aja ya. Aku bingung mau gimana. Tapi aku baru pengen yang pairing di EXO u,u Tolong maklumi Liuzi yang rada sedikit... ya? *puppy eyes* Okeh, GS aja. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

***Cookies***

Previous Chap

Author POV

"Luhan _hyung_! Belanjaannya mana?!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan berteriak pada Luhan karena Luhan tak membawa pesanan adiknya. Luhan menepuk dahinya karena lupa.

"Astaga! Tertinggal!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan hanya menatap kakaknya bingung.

"_Tertinggal_?" Batin _dongsaeng_ Luhan

"Di tempat Xiuminnie!" _Dongsaeng_ Luhan sontak kaget dengan kakaknya. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Luhan langsung memiliki teman baru di apartemen ini.

"Xiuminnie? Siapa itu _hyung_?"

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Minseokie! Ini bukan pesanan _eomma_! Kenapa kau membelinya?! Kalau mau memberikan Jongdae hadiah, jangan pakai uang _eomma_!_ Arraseo_?" Minseok terbelalak melihat kantong berisi makanan dan barang-barang lain yang berbau laki-laki. Minseok menelan salivanya kasar.

"Ini bukan milik Minnie, ini milik Luhan." Ucap Minsok ragu.

"Luhan? _Nuguya_?" Eomma Minseok menatap wajah Minseok yang terlihat ketakutan. Minseok hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa takut dan bingung.

***Cookies***

Chapter 2 : Oh My God!

Author POV

Sang mentari telah menyambut hari itu. Kota Seoul tampat telah dipadati kendaraan bermotor berhubung hari itu adalah hari sibuk. _Yeoja_ bermata manis masih erlelap di ranjangnya. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM.

"Minseokie! _Ireona_! Nanti kamu terlambat, sayang." _Eomma_ Minseok menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Minseok. Minseok yang mendengar kata terlambat langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Rasa pening menjalar di kepalanya karena tak mengizinkan sang nyawa utuh di raganya.

"Kenapa _eomma_ baru membangunkanku sekarang?" Rutuk Minseok kesal seraya berlari terhuyung ke kamar mandi. Langsung meraih piyama handuk yang ia gantung di samping lemari pakaiannya.

BRUKK

"_Aw! Appo!_" Minseok menjerit kesakitan. Pagi ini, dahi Minseok berhasil mencium dinding kamar mandi karena masih pusing. Sekarang kepalanya bertambah pusing karena kejadian barusan.

"_Ish_! Menyebalkan!" Minseok mengamati paras wajahnya yang kusut di cermin. Dapat terlihat di dahinya terdapat sebuah benjolan kecil karena kelakuannya sendiri.

"_Ugh_! Ini memalukan! Bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya? Pasti _Naughty Orange_ akan tertawa melihatku seperti ini. _Huh_~"Minseok mendesah lantas berkecipung dengan dunia airnya.

Setelah 15 menit membersihkan diri, Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera mengenakan seragam dan merapikan penampilan. Seragam yang kali ini Minseok kenakan adalah seragam berwarna putih dan rok 5 cm di bawah lutut dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua. Selain itu, dibalut dengan jas almamater berwarna hitam. Minseok tersenyum melihat penampilannya di depan cermin lemari. Sungguh ia terlihat sangat manis dan imut walaupun hanya mengenakan seragam seperti itu.

Sekarang bergantian dengan penampilan wajah dan rambut. Rambut yang tadinya ia _curly_ di bagian bawah, sekarang benar-benar ia luruskan sepenuhnya. Lantas di kepang sedikit di bagian atas telinga kanannya sebanyak dua kepangan kecil. Wajahnya yang sekarang di hiasi dengan benjolan yang paling Minseok benci, ia tutupi dengan poni melengkung. Sehingga wajahnya terlihat benar-benar bulat. _Make up_ yang ia poleskan hanya sedikit dan tipis agar terlihat natural. Yaitu _lipbalm_ berwarna _soft_ _cheery_ dan bedak tipis untuk mempercantik penampilan. Minseok telah terbiasa merombak penampilan bila ingin sekolah. Namun orang sekitar tak menyadari bahwa Minseok memakai _make up_. Jadi, Minseok tak merasa segan untuk ber-_make up_ ria.

"_Eomma_, Minseokie langsung berangkat ya. _Bye eomma_." Tanpa melihat ke samping kanan –kirinya, Minseok berlalu ke luar rumah. Berjalan ke sekolah yang hanya berapa meter dari rumahnya.

***Cookies***

Kim Minseok POV

_Ah_~ Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah. Mungkin jika tadi aku tidak bangun cepat, aku akan terlambat. Aku sampai di sekolah pukul 07.15 AM. Sementara sekolah masuk jam 07.30 AM. Nyaris bukan?

"_Huh_~ Selamat." Ucapku seraya terus berjalan menuju kelas. Aku memandang sekitar koridor. Tak merasa bosan dengan keadaan sekolah yang begitu-begitu saja. Yah, paling tidak nanti aku akan bertemu dengan _Naughty Orange_ untuk meminta maaf. Aku salah meninggalkannya kemarin. Karena sebenarnya aku salah paham. Memang, aku orangnya sensitif. Jadi, banyak sahabat-sahabatku maupun orang sekitarku yang tak ingin membuatku cepat tersinggung.

BRUKK

_Ugh_! Lagi-lagi aku menabrak sesuatu. Namun kali ini bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang tak sengaja aku tabrak.

"_Neo_!" Ucapku terkejut begitu pula dengan orang yang aku tabrak. Ini sungguh mengejutkan.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyaku pada orang yang berada di depanku ini. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas. Oh ayolah, jangan seperti ini di depan orang ini.

"Aku? Nanti kau akan tahu, Xiuminie." Jawabnya dengan lembut. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan setelah mendengar suara lembutnya. Mungkin pipiku sekarang benar-benar seperti tomat merah bila aku terus seperti ini. Ku putuskan untuk pergi dari _namja_ itu agar aku tak terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Xiuminie!"

"Baby Minnie!" Dua orang dengan panggilan yang berbeda dalam satu waktu, membuatku sontak berbalik. Dapat kulihat dua orang menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan pipiku kembali memanas. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang _namja_ berparas wajah yang tampan menghampiriku.

"Kau tak apa, Baby Minnie?" _Naughty Orange_ langsung memelukku sekejap dan melepas pelukannya. Tangannya kini beralih ke dahiku. _Oh God_! Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku mempunyai benjolan memar.

"Xiuminie? Kau tak apa?" Namja itu membuatku dan Chen Chen menatapnya. Jongdae terlihat sedikit tak senang dengan kehadiran Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya memasang air muka polos dan khawatir. Apa aku membuat Luhan khawatir? Minseokie! Jangan berkhayal!

"Baby Minnie? Apa dia _namjachingumu_, Xiuminie?" Luhan menunjuk Jongdae. Sementara Jongdae menatap Luhan tajam. Aku mengangguk pelan dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Chen Chen.

"_Ne_. Dia malaikat manisku–Luhan-_sshi_." Jongdae menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat _name tag_ Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Seketika jantungku kembali berdetak tak beraturan. Aku menjauhkan diri dari Jongdae agar Jongdae tak mendengar jantungku. Namun Jongdae langsung merangkul tanganku dan mendekatkanku dengannya. _Oh God_! _Help me please_! Aku tak mau Jongdae melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku di depan Luhan.

"Perlu aku buktikan?" _Oh My God_! Jangan sampai Jongdae melakukan 'itu'. Ini di sekolah, Jongdae.

"_Andwae_!" Ucapku dan Luhan bersamaan. Mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Cukup lama, karena aku menyukai manik coklat terang miliknya. Serta senyuman manis yang ia miliki. Jongdae yang notabene adalah kekasihku, juga mempunyai mata manik coklat terang seperti milik Luhan dan senyuman yang menawan. Namun sejujurnya lebih indah milik Luhan. Iya. Milik Xi Luhan.

"Cukup! Hentikan! _Kajja_ kita ke kelas, Baby Minnie." Jongdae menarikku untuk menjauh dari Luhan menuju kelas. Kebetulan aku dan Jongdae satu kelas dan itupun satu bangku. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan. Apalagi dia juga cerdas.

"Kau kenapa Baby Minnie? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tiba-tiba Jongdae menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Entah benar atau tidak, ada perasaan lebih pada Luhan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin aku mengalaminya, sekarang. Padahal aku telah menjadi milik Jongdae selama 1 tahun ini. Sementara bertemu Luhan baru tadi malam. Ada apa denganku?

"Jawab aku Baby Minnie. Aku mohon jujurlah padaku." Jongdae berada beralih berada di hadapanku. Aku menatap matanya. Jujur, jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang, pasti yang pertama aku lihat adalah matanya. Karena mata tak pernah menipu.

"Aku menyukai matanya dan senyumnya, Jongdae." Jawabku selirih mungkin. Jongdae dapat mendengar ucapanku. Aku pun menunduk dengan cepat agar Jongdae tak memarahiku.

"Apa aku tak menarik bagimu, Baby Minnie?" Jongdae meletakkan telunjuknya di daguku dan memaksa untuk melihatnya. Sama seperti Luhan di waktu itu.

"_Ya_! Kau itu _namjachinguku_. Pasti lebih menarik namjachinguku dari pada rusa itu."

"Apa katamu, Xiuminie? Rusa? Kau menyebutku rusa?" Aku menoleh. Luhan berada di sana. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menyebutnya rusa. Tapi bukankah rusa itu hewan cantik. Matanya sangat berbinar dan cantik, sama seperti milik Luhan.

"Rusa? Hahaha." Jongdae tertawa lepas dengan apa yang aku katakan untuk Luhan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan berada di belakangku. Sungguh, aku sangat bersalah padanya.

"_Shut up_, Jongdae!" Teriakku pada Jongdae. Aku tak tahan. Ku putuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan. Meminta maaf padanya.

"Luha~ an!" Aku menutup mataku bersiap jatuh di lantai dengan sangat keras karena aku terpeleset lantai yang ternyata licin. Namun aku tak merasakan dinginnya lantai. Ku buka sebelah mataku untuk mengecek keadaan. _Oh My God_! Luhan?

"Lu-Luhan?" Aku tersipu malu kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia menopangku. Baiklah, mungkin _Naughty Orange_ akan berubah menjadi _namja_ yang mengerikan. _Oh God_! Jangan buat Jongdae memarahi siapapun.

"_Mi-mianhae_ Luhan. A-aku..."

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, Xiuminie. Tapi ada satu syarat." Luhan memotong perkataanku. Dan apa yang ia katakan? Satu syarat? Syarat apa? Ku harap bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Menjadi _yeojachingu_ku selama 1 bulan." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga kananku. _DEG_! Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar penuturannya.

"_Ssttt_. Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku, Xiuminie." Jari telunjuknya berada di depan bibirku. Menunjukkan bahwa aku harus diam. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Mungkin jika bukan karena kejadian _cookies_ kemarin, aku takkan seperti ini.

"Ak-aku bingung, Luhan. Lagi pula aku masih milik Jongdae." Aku kembali berbisik dan terdengar geraman seseorang di belakangku. Itu pasti Jongdae.

"Tak bisakah kau melepas Baby Minnieku? Sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Jongdae dingin. _Oh my God_! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tak dapat menjawabnya hari ini juga, maka aku akan memberikan 'sesuatu' padamu, Xiuminie." Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan mempersilakanku untuk pergi dengan Jongdae. Dapat aku pastikan Jongdae dalam _mood_ yang tak baik.

"Jangan marah, Jongdae. Aku mohon." Sekarang gantian aku yang berekspresi memohon pada Jongdae. Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas dan tiba-tiba... _Ugh_! Lepaskan Jongdae!

"Aku takkan marah padamu, Baby Minnie. Ini biasa." Biasa? Jadi kalau aku menjadi _yeojachingu_ Luhan kau menganggap ini biasa, Jongdae?

***Cookies***

Luhan POV

Kim Minseok. Xiuminie. _Yeoja_ itu telah meracuniku. _Right_! _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil pemilik mata manis, bibir kecil yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum menawan, pipi yang _chubby_ dan selalu merona, dan rambut hitam semi biru itu membuat hatiku langsung mengukir namanya. _Yeoja_ yang sayangnya telah mempunyai _namjachingu_ itu membuatku terhipnotis. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama? Aku tak tahu. Karena aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan rasa yang begitu membuatku sedikit gila.

Aku melangkah menuju kelas XII-A karena bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Saat aku melewati koridor, dapat aku rasakan banyak pasang mata melihatku. Tak ku gubris tatapan mereka. Aku tetap melangkah menuju kelas XII-A menjalani tugas pertamaku.

"_Annyeong haseyo_~" _DEG_! Seketika jantungku lepas dari tempatnya. Dia! Dia berada di sini. Di kelas XII-A dan satu meja dengan _namjachingu_nya. Aku mencoba memasang tampang biasa. Tak ingin terlihat terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan ini.

"_Annyeong haseyo_~" Para murid kelas XII-A menjawab salam padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mulai berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Xi Luhan. Saya adalah KKN dari _Seoul University_. Mempunyai tugas untuk membimbing kalian selama 3 bulan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Dan mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ucapku panjang lebar dan selanjutnya mengajarkan matematika pada murid kelas XII-A. Sungguh ini menyenangkan. Karena _moodbooster_ku ada di sini.

***Cookies***

"Kim Minseok, bisakah Anda membantu saya membawakan buku tugas ini?" Hahaha, aku sengaja memintanya ikut denganku. Dia mengangguk dan sedikit berbisik pada _namjachingu_nya -kalau tidak salah dengar- bernama Jongdae. Kim Jongdae.

"Xiuminie." Panggilku pada Xiuminie saat kami berjalan menuju kantor.

"_Ne _Luhan." Dia menoleh padaku. Rambutnya yang sangat lembut terayun. Rasanya tanganku ingin sekali menyentuh rambutnya dan mengacaknya pelan. Namun tak bisa. Karena ini di sekolah.

"Istirahat kali ini bisakah ikut denganku?" Tanyaku pada Xiuminie. Xiuminie nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya polos. _Ugh_! Xiuminie, jangan gunakan ekspresi itu dihadapanku!

"Nanti aku akan menunggumu di taman sekolah. Dan terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Aku meletakkan buku tugas di atas mejaku begitu juga dengan Xiuminie.

"Baiklah, Luhan. _Cheonmaneyo_." Xiuminie tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Aku membalas senyum manisnya dan ia berlalu pergi.

"Xi Luhan-_sshi_?" Aku menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. _OH MY GOD_!

TBC

PS : Bagaimana? Absurd? Gaje? Aneh? Atau gimana? :D Tolong review ya ^^ Aku tunggu review-an kalian untuk menambah semangatku melanjutkan FF ini^^

Oh iya, Liuzi ucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1435 H ^^ MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ^^ *Bow


	3. Chapter 3 : Tangled Thread!

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl2309

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :) Namun cerita ini asli milik Liuzi ^^

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

PS : Annyeong~ Liuzi udah balik lagi nih :) Ada yang masih nungguin Cookies? ^^ Kalau begitu, ini chapter 3-nya. Semoga suka *Bow*

***Cookies***

Previous Chap

Luhan POV

"Nanti aku akan menunggumu di taman sekolah. Dan terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Aku meletakkan buku tugas di atas mejaku begitu juga dengan Xiuminie.

"Baiklah, Luhan. _Cheonmaneyo_." Xiuminie tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Aku membalas senyum manisnya dan ia berlalu pergi.

"Xi Luhan-_sshi_?" Aku menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. _OH MY GOD_!

***Cookies***

Chapter 3: Tangled Thread!

Author POV

Luhan sangat terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak. Sahabat karibnya sejak kecil berada di sini. _Yeoja_ berambut pirang sepunggung dan dikuncir hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya membuat Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya begitu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Terkahir ia bertemu, _yeoja_ ini tak terlalu feminim. Namun sekarang benar-benar berubah.

"Kau? Apa benar ini kau?" Luhan menunjuk _yeoj_a itu. _Yeoja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan _dimple_ yang manis hanya mengangguk senang. Ia melukiskan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"_Ne, oppa_. Ini aku. Apa kau lupa?" _Yeoja_ manis itu menepuk bahu Luhan lembut. Luhan menggaruk teguknya yang tak gatal. Merasa tak begitu nyaman dengan keadaan. _Yah_ walapun sosok di depannya adalah sahabat karibnya, namun Luhan tetap sedikit canggung karena jarang bertemu.

"Apa kau tak merindukan sahabatmu ini, Luhan _oppa_?" Luhan menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya dari ujung kaki hinga ujung kepala. Tetap tak percaya bahwa _yeoja_ cantik di hadapannya adalah Zhang Yixing.

"Aku merindukanmu _Unicorn_ku." Luhan mengulas senyum pada Yixing. Ia seketika sadar saat Yixing mengatakan 'rindu'. Lantas mereka berjalan keluar menuju ruang berkumpulnya para KKN—Ruang BP.

***Cookies***

Luhan POV

Sungguh, kali ini aku bingung ingin melakukan apa untuk Yixing. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa canggung dan gugup dengannya. Padahal saat di sekolah dulu, kami biasa-biasa saja dan malahan seperti sepasang kekasih yang aneh—kata teman-temanku. _Yah_, mungkin penampilannya yang berbeda dan tidak se_tomboy_ dulu, jadi aku belum bisa menyesuaikan keadaan. Dahulu, aku dan Yixing sering sekali bermain basket bersama. Terkadang berkumpul dengan kelompok anak laki-laki. Dan sekarang? Aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Oppa_, kau tak apa?" Yixing menggandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak apa. Aku hanya takjub melihatmu yang berubah drastis dan memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa_. Biasanya kau akan memanggilku _hyung_, bukan?" Aku mengacak rambutnya yang begitu lembut sama seperti milik Xiuminie. _Ah~ yeoja_ itu.

"Aku berbuat seperti ini karena alasan tertentu." Dapat ku tangkap gerakannya yang malu-malu. Kenapa?

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanyaku _to-the-point_. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Berarti benar dugaanku.

"_Ne, oppa_." Aku dan Yixing telah sampai di ruang BP. Terlihat para KKN langsung memperhatikanku dan Yixing. Aku lantas melepas genggamannya dan berbisik pada Yixing.

"Lanjutkan nanti setelah pulang sekolah." Aku menepuk bahunya pelan dan duduk diantara KKN pria. Berbincang-bincang santai dan bersenda-gurau.

***Cookies***

Aku telah berada di sini, di taman sesuai janjiku pada Xiuminie. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Xiuminie datang bersama _namjachingu_nya. Tak berhak untuk menyesal, karena aku teringat bahwa aku tak memberikan penjelasan yang detail.

"_Annyeong_ Luhan—_oppa_." Suara lembut itu membuatku tersenyum. Lirikan tajam seorang Jongdae tak melunturkan senyum ini untuk Xiuminie. Panggilan oppa darinya membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku bahkan tak menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku sebutan itu.

"_Annyeong_ Xiuminie." Perlahan mendekatinya karena aku dan mereka terpaut jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jongdae yang sedari tadi membisu tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan Xiuminie sehingga aku tak dapat menyentuhnya bahkan melihatnya.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan-_sshi_." Jongdae membuka mulut. Tampak raut wajah sedikit tak suka ia tujukan padaku. Kenapa? Apa aku melewati batas pada Xiuminie?

"_Annyeong_, Jongdae-_ya_." Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Suasana hening menyelimuti. Jongdae tetap menatapku seolah aku adalah musuhnya. Namun aku tetap diam dan melihat wajah datarnya.

"Aku mempunyai satu permintaan untukmu, Luhan-_sshi_." Tutur Jongdae tiba-tiba. Xiuminie hanya menatapku sendu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Baby Minnieku! Bukannya aku egois, namun karena ini janjiku—pada _eomma_ Baby Minnie." Hatiku mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongdae. Jadi mereka telah disetujui? Dapat kulihat air muka Xiuminie berubah. Maniknya yang cantik kini diselimuti air mata.

"Hanya berkenalan dengannya, apa itu salah? Sebagai tetangga yang melindunginya, apa itu salah? Sebagai guru yang menyayangi muridnya, apa itu salah?" Dustaku pada Jongdae. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku telah mencintai Xiuminie sejak pandangan pertama. Namun mengapa berubah menjadi rumit?

"Itu semua tak salah. Yang salah adalah sikapmu yang berlebihan." Jongdae menautkan alisnya kesal lantas pergi menggandeng Xiuminie pergi dari sini. Xiuminie menatapku dan menjatuhkan kertas dengan sengaja. Ku raih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_**To : Xi Luhan**_

_**From : Xiuminie**_

_**Luhan~ Salah. Luhan oppa, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak dapat memenuhi keinginanmu untuk menjadi yeojachingumu selama itu. Naughty Orange telah melarangku mendekatimu saat makan siang tadi. Aku harus menurut padanya, karena dia telah menjadi seseorang yang dipercaya orang tuaku untuk bersamaku. Aku lupa tentang hal itu. Mohon Luhan oppa, ganti keinginanmu dengan yang lain tanpa bersangkut paut dengan perasaan. Jeongmal mianhae, oppa.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Xiuminie**_

Ku remas surat dari Xiuminie lantas memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Perasaan bimbang mengitariku. Jujur, aku belum sanggup melepas Xiuminie. Aku bukan seseorang yang egois, namun karena hal ini, aku harus melakukannya.

Dengan langkah malas, aku menuju mobil untuk menepati janji salah seorang lagi. Yixing telah menungguku di bawah pohon maple depan sekolah. Ku hampiri dia dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Lanjutkan perbincangan tadi, Yixing-_ya_." Aku tetap fokus menyetir menuju suatu tempat. Dapat kudengar, Yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sedang mencintai seseorang _oppa_." Tutur Yixing pelan namun masih dapat aku dengar.

"Orang itu sungguh manis dan tampan." Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

"Dia baik serta ramah. Tak salah bila banyak orang mengincarnya." Aku berhenti tepat di depan _cafe_. Tanpa banyak pernyataan dan pertanyaan, Yixing turun dari mobil. Ku tutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Berjalan menghampiri sahabatku dan memesan dua cangkir _cappucino_.

"Apa kau mendengarku, _oppa_?" Aku menatap wajah Yixing yang terbilang cantik. Namun dalam pikiranku, kecantikannya masih di bawah Xiuminie.

"_Ne_. Aku mendengarmu sejak tadi. Lanjutkan saja." Ku lipat tangan di depan dada seraya melihat luar jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana Kota Seoul dalam keramaian.

"Orang itu tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu." Jantungku seketika berhenti sejenak. Setelah aku mengumpulkan kriteria _namja_ yang Yixing bicarakan dari awal hingga akhir, sepertinya ditujukan pada... _Oh God_!_ Eotteokhae_?

***Cookies***

Minseok POV

Sore ini, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Jongdae. Ia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya sebentar karena alasan tertentu. Aku menurutinya. Dan dengan tanpa banyak basa-basi ia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan berbicara denganku empat mata.

"Apa kau menyukainya Baby Minnie? Apa kau juga TELAH mencintainya Baby Minnie? Jujurlah." Pertanyaan Jongdae pertama kali saat tiba di rumahnya membuatku bingung dan harus memutar otak. Aku tahu arah pembicaraan Jongdae. Ia membicarakan Luhan kepadaku. Namun di saat itu aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya diam membisu. Air muka Jongdae juga sedang tak bersahabat. Aku bergidik ngeri menatapnya. Namun apa daya, Jongdae melarangku untuk berpaling menatapnya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu Baby Minnie. Apa aku tak percaya padaku?" Jongdae meletakkan ujung jarinya di bawah daguku dan mengangkat wajahku agar menatap matanya. Baiklah, dia benar-benar serius. Aku tetap tak bergeming. Hanya manik yang mampu mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Waktu bergulir sangat lamban saat itu. Sungguh aku ingin segera pulang karena merasakan aura aneh. Dan benar saja dugaanku. Jongdae memberikanku 'sesuatu'.

"_Molla_." Gumamku. Ku sentuh bibirku yang beberapa menit lalu merasakan rasa hangat dan lembut. Ini bukan kali pertama, namun telah tiga kali semenjak Jongdae resmi mempunyai hubungan denganku. Aku tak menyangka bila ia akan melakukannya tadi siang. Karena pikiranku masih terpatri pada Luhan. Apa aku menipu diriku sendiri? Iya, itu benar.

Ku banting tubuhku di atas ranjang. Mengamati langit-langit kamar yang penuh dengan warna biru langit—warna _favorite_ku. Aku mendesah, sungguh aku bingung dengan ini semua. Lantas aku teringat sesuatu karena lapar.

"_Eomma_, _cookies_nya kemarin masih ada? Dimana?" Aku berlari turun menghampiri _eomma_ yang tengah memasak. _Eomma_ tak merasa terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Masih satu bungkus di dalam lemari pendingin." _Eomma_ masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak, sementara aku berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu bungkus _cookies_.

"_Eomma_ butuh bantuan?" Ucapku seraya mencuci tangan. _Eomma_ tersenyum padaku dan memberikanku satu mangkuk sup yang telah siap hidang.

"Antarkan sup ini pada tetangga baru kita. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya berada di blok E-12. _Ppali_!" Aku mengangguk sambil memakan satu _cookies_ dan pergi ke tempat tetangga baru yang _eomma_ sebutkan. Padahal aku masih memakai seragam sekolah. _Huh_~.

"E-12. Ini dia!" Ku tatap rumah minimalis dihadapanku. Cat luarnya biru, sama sepertiku. Namun lebih tua rumah ini.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi." Ucapku sedikit menaikkan _volume_ suara. Dapat aku dengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. Itu pasti sang pemilik.

"_Ne_." Aku mendongak. Seorang _namja_ ber-rahang tegas dengan kulit yang sungguh putih dan senyum tipis terkembang di sana menyambut kedatanganku ramah.

"Ini dari _eomma_ku." Ku serahkan mangkuk berisi sup buatan _eomma_ pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu menerimanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Masuklah. Aku akan mengganti tempatnya." _Namja_ itu berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuturuti apa perkataannya dan menunggu mangkuk _eomma_ku.

PRANGG

Aku terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya di dapur. _Namja_ tadi tengah membereskan pecahan kaca yang kuduga adalah pecahan mangkuk. Ku hampiri dia dan membantunya membereskan pecahan.

"_ARGH_!" Jeritku. Sebuah pecahan kaca menusuk jemariku saat hampir selesai membersihkan. Ku sembunyikan jariku yang terluka dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitas.

"_Agasshi_ tak perlu melanjutkan ini semua. Ini kesalahanku. Duduklah di sini. Biar aku yang mengurus." _Yeah_, dapat aku simpulkan _namja_ ini sungguh pendiam. Sedari tadi aku perhatikan, ia tak banyak bicara. Buktinya saat aku menghampirinya, dia tak menangapi. Namun sekarang ia buka mulut dengan kalimat yang lugas.

"_Agasshi_, perlihatkan lukamu." Ku perlihatkan jemariku yang terluka. Sebenarnya ini juga kesalahanku karena ceroboh. Tapi... ya sudahlah.

"Sehun-_ya_! Aku pulang~" Seseorang perlahan berjalan ke dapur. _Namja_ ini yang bernama Sehun tak menggubris sapaan dari saudaranya—mungkin. Dia masih telaten mengobati lukaku. Sesekali ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi tingkahnya.

"Xiuminie?" Suara lembut itu...

TBC

*Udah aku update nih chap 3-nya :) Gimana? Ada yang bingung? Atau ceritanya makin absurd + gaje? Maaf ya u,u Eum... Tinggalkan review ya agar aku lebih semangat melanjutkan FF ini ^^ Gomawo

Reply buat yang dari chap 2 :

**alexandra. ** : Gomawo udah berkenan baca ^^ Iya nih, dia dilema :D Tapi apakah akan tetap berlanjut keinginan si Luhan? :3

**DeXiu98** : Jeongmal gomawo ^^ Eum... Kalo pairingya... Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya ^^ Geurigo terima kasih udah berkenan baca ^^

**Initial D 0326** : Okey ^^b Ini udah dilanjut ^^ Gomawo udah berkenan baca :)

**xhlm** : Ini udah update ^^ Makasih udah berkenan baca ^^

**Genieaaa** : Eum... Tunggu kisah selanjutnya ya ^^ Berharap juga begitu :D Ini udah diupdate ^^ Makasih udah berkenan baca :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret Dating!

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl2309

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :) Namun cerita ini asli milik Liuzi ^^

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

PS : Annyeong~ Liuzi udah balik lagi nih :) Ada yang masih nungguin Cookies? ^^ Kalau begitu, ini chapter 4-nya. Semoga suka *Bow*

***Cookies***

Previous Chap

Minseok POV

"Sehun-_ya_! Aku pulang~" Seseorang perlahan berjalan ke dapur. _Namja_ ini yang bernama Sehun tak menggubris sapaan dari saudaranya—mungkin. Dia masih telaten mengobati lukaku. Sesekali ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi tingkahnya.

"Xiuminie?" Suara lembut itu...

***Cookies***

Chapter 4 : Secret dating?!

Author POV

Manik mereka bertemu. Gejolak perasaan mulai membuncah. Tak henti-hentinya mereka menatap almond satu sama lain. Sehun mulai mengerti, lantas pergi setelah selesai mengobati luka Minseok. Perlahan Luhan mendekati Minseok. Minseok tak beranjak, tetap diam di tempat. Jantung mereka sedang tak normal. Entah mengapa di saat perpisahan siang tadi, mereka merasa seperti dibatasi ruang dan tempat yang tak dapat dibuka maupun dilewati. Tanpa berucap, Luhan mendekap Minseok. Minseok membulatkan matanya sempurna namun ia membalasnya.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku memang menyukainya?_" Batin Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

Minseok tak memberontak. Merasa nyaman di dekat Luhan. Walaupun Jongdae masih miliknya, namun terdapat ruang untuk Luhan di hati kecilnya. Luhan mengerti dan paham betul keadaan Minseok, namun ia tetap berambisi untuk mendapatkan Minseok. Pemaksaan? Mungkin benar.

"Luhan _oppa_, apa aku salah?" Bisik Minseok tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis lantas melepas pelukan rindunya.

"Kau tak salah." Luhan tetap tersenyum. Minseok menunduk dan menatap jarinya nanar. Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok, mengajaknya berdiri.

"Ku antar kau pulang. _Kajja!_" Luhan berjalan menuju pintu dan tetap menggandeng Minseok. Minseok hanya menurut dan berjalan pulang bersama Luhan. Sepanjang perjalan mereka hanya diam. Tak satupun dari mereka ingin membuka suara. Namun dapat terlihat mereka menyunggingkan senyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata mengamati mereka.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kalian bersatu. Namun, aku juga tak ingin melihatnya bersedih."

***Cookies***

Minseok POV

Senja kali ini sungguh menyenangkan. Seorang Xi Luhan menemaniku pulang—lagi. Bukannya aku berlebihan, namun sehari saja tanpa melihat dia, aku **sedikit** merindukannya.

"Xiuminie, untuk masalah menjadi _yeojachingu_ku, itu tetap tak berubah. Kau akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ku selama itu. Arra? Jangan khawatir akan kemarahan Jongdae. Percayalah padaku." Ku melumat bawah bibirku. Sedikit bimbang dengan tawarannya yang _eum_... bisa dibilang mengarah ke _secret relationship_. Bisakah aku menyetujuinya?

"Aku. . . Aku bingung Luhan _oppa_." Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah. Luhan _oppa_ masih setia mengulas senyum untukku, sungguh manis.

"Tak perlu bingung, Xiuminie. Percayalah padaku. Itu cukup." Kami melepaskan genggaman tangan dan Luhan _oppa_ memberikan kotak kecil kepadaku. Entah apa isinya, namun ringan.

"Jagalah ini baik-baik. _Bye_ Xiuminie~" Luhan _oppa_ perlahan pergi. Aku tersenyum lantas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Aku percaya padamu Luhan oppa._" Batinku lantas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyimpan kotak dari Luhan.

***Cookies***

Malam ini, sahabat-sahabatku berkunjung ke rumahku. Mereka ingin belajar bersama denganku. Sungguh menyenangkan bila mereka di sisiku mengingat aku adalah anak tunggal.

"Minnie, dengar-dengar Jongdae marah denganmu ya? Itu benar atau tidak?" _Yeoja_ berambut hitam semi coklat sebahu membuka suara setelah selesai belajar. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Sebenarnya jika aku jelaskan, maka itu sama saja membuat dua orang di hadapanku semakin bingung.

"_Eum_... iya. Namun telah kembali lagi." Dustaku pada mereka. Sungguh hatiku sakit saat menjawab pertanyaan _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu. _Oh God_ maafkan Minseok.

"Kalau dengan mahasiswa bernama Xi Luhan itu? Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya?" _Yeoja_ berambut hitam semi ungu sepunggung mulai menggodaku untuk membeberkan semuanya. Selalu—jika telah selesai belajar bersama, mereka akan mengungkit masalah hubungan. _Ck_!

"A-ah i-itu. Hanya... hanya berteman saja." Ucapku lirih. Ku tundukkan kepalaku dan bermain dengan bolpoint pemberian Jongdae. Bolpoint dengan ujung berbentuk hati dan berukirkan tulisan Minnie membuatku betah bila harus menulis. ChenChen~

"Tapi kenapa dia sangat romantis menopang tubuhmu saat terpeleset. _Ugh_! Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal seromatis itu untukku." Baekhyun oh Baekhyun. Selalu saja jika menyinggung tentang hal yang manis seperti itu, pasti akan menyeret nama _namjachingu_nya. Aneh. Tapi, memang benar. _Yeoja_ pasti akan berbunga-bunga bila seorang _namja_ melakukan hal romantis pada _yeoja_. Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu, Baekki.

"_Ya_! Baekki-_ya_! Bukannya kau sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Chanyeol _oppa_. Di hadapan kami pula. Apa itu tak cukup bagimu?" _Yeoja_ dengan rembut sebahu—Kyungsoo, menyangkal perkataan Baekhyun. Semoga tak akan terjadi perang lagi di antara mereka. _Hah_~

"Memangnya melakukan apa? _Kiss_? _Hug_? _Sleep_? Eh?" Seketika aku dan Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar kata kedua dari akhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Semua akan gila bila Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. _Ugh_! Baekhyun! Kapan pikiranmu tidak terlalu ke situ?1

"BAEKKI!" Teriakku dan Kyunsoo bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lantas menutup wajahnya dengan buku catatan.

"_Mianhaeyo_. Salah siapa Kyungsoo tak mengucapkan dengan jelas. Jadi _ambigu_, _arra_?" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Untung saja Chanyeol tak kemari. Kalau tidak... Mungkin ya... Jangan dipikirkan.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membereskan buku-buku, sementara aku tinggal meletakkan ke dalam lemari ataupun ke dalam tas. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat. Aku harus bercerita pada mereka tentang semua yang kualami setelah kejadian _cookies_ itu. Semoga mereka bisa menjaga mulut, terlebih pada Baekhyun yang sering keceplosan. Aku melakukan ini agar mereka bisa mencarikan jalan keluar untukku. Aku harap.

"Baekki, Kyungsoo, aku ingin bercerita pada kalian. Tapi aku mohon pada kalian agar menjaganya.." Tuturku lantas lebih mendekat pada mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga lebih mendekat padaku, sehingga terlihat seperti lingkup rahasia. Tapi kenyataan memang benar, bukan?

"Seseorang membuatku jatuh hati." Satu kalimat baru aku ucapkan, namun ekspresi mereka langsung berubah tak percaya. Seakan mereka berkata 'Serius? Dengan siapa? Jongdae bagaimana?'

"Entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk berpaling darinya. Namun, aku telah mempunyai dan dipunyai Jongdae. Apa kalian bisa membantuku? Sedikit tambahan lagi, dia juga nekat." Aku membanting tubuh ke ranjang sembari menunggu mereka memberikanku jalan keluar. Aku tak dapat berpikir lebih jernih kali ini. Maka dari itu aku tak ikut serta memikirkan jalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Kotak itu! Aku melompat dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Kotak berbalut kain beludru lembut berwarna biru muda mengundangku untuk segera membukanya. Setelah mengecek keadaan, aku membuka kotak itu.

"_Omo!_" Batinku.

***Cookies***

Luhan POV

Malam ini, aku tak perlu memasak. Di meja makan telah tersedia sup kesukaanku. Itu suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, sup itu dibuat oleh _eomma_ Minseok. Oh bukan, _eomma_ Xiuminie lebih tepatnya. Aku dan Sehun telah menghabiskannya untuk _dinner_ hari ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama, satu mangkuk telah habis disebabkan kami yang merasa lapar dan masakannya yang sungguh lezat.

Selesai makan, aku dan Sehun bersantai di balkon. Menikmati malam hari dengan memandang langit malam. Sungguh, langit sangat cerah, Bulan menemani malam ini dan begitupun dengan bintang. Andai saja _yeoja_ itu juga melihat apa yang aku lihat—yaitu bulan.

"_Hyung_, apa _yeoja_ yang kau panggil Xiuminie tadi adalah _yeoja_ yang kemarin malam kau bicarakan itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Lantas berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"_Ne_. Dia _Kim Minseok_, tapi aku suka memanggilnya dengan Xiuminie. _Wae_?" Sehun mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu tegas miliknya.

"Apa _hyung_ mencintainya?" Sedikit tersentak, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menatapku lekat. Ku dorong pelan wajahnya dari hadapanku mencoba agar tidak terus menerus menginterogasi. Sehun terkekeh. Apa yang ada dipikirannya?

"Minseok _noona_ sungguh cantik, _hyung_. _Namja_ yang memilikinya pasti sangat beruntung. _Eomma_ Minseok juga telah menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya." Aku menoleh cepat ke Sehun. Sehun pernah berbincang dengan eomma Xiuminie?

"Ceritakan padaku." Harapku pada Sehun. Sehun kembali terkekeh, aku mengernyit bingung.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, _hyung_. Apa kau mencintai Minseok _noona_?" Aku mematung. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Antara senang dan... apa memang benar aku mencintainya?

"Mungkin." Sehun lantas tertawa. _Dongsaeng_ aneh!

"_Hyung_, dia telah memiliki kekasih. Ingat itu _hyung_." Sehun menepuk bahuku lumayan keras. Aku tahu tentang itu, namun Sehun belum tahu apa yang aku rencanakan.

"Aku tahu Sehun. Aku bertemu dengan kekasihnya pagi tadi. Memang, Jongdae sangat beruntung memiliki Xiuminie." Aku menyeringai lantas berjalan ke kamar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku kalau kau tak ingin luka memar disekujur tubuhmu. _Bye_." Sehun tetap diam. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Karena dia tak tahu apa yang aku rencanakan.

***Cookies***

Hari ini, aku telah disibukkan oleh jadwal mengajar satu hari _full_. Sungguh lelah, namun dalam kamusku, putus ditengah jalan saat melakukan sesuatu tak tercantum. Jadi, aku tetap melanjutkan hingga semuanya selesai.

"Xi Luhan." Suara _bass_ menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Aku berbalik pada sosok itu dan mendapati sosok tinggi berambut coklat berantakan tengah berdiri tegak di sana. Oh, dia ternyata.

"_Ne_. Ada apa?" Ku lipatan tanganku di depan dada dan menunggunya membuka mulut. Wajah dingin nan _innocent_ terpampang jelas di sana. Dapat ku simpulkan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang... _eum_... tidak banyak _ba-bi-bu_.

"Kau dicari oleh seorang _yeoja_." Seketika jantungku berdesir cepat. Apa jangan-jangan Xiuminie? Aku tersenyum pada _namja_ dihadapanku. Dia memberikan arah ke luar ruang BP lantas aku keluar untuk menemuinya.

"Xiuminie? _Wae_?" Dugaanku tepat. _Yeoja_ yang tingginya tak lebih dari 160 _centimeter_ itu berdiri di ambang pintu membawa kotak beludru berwarna biru langit—sama seperti warna kotak yang aku berikan kepadanya kemari sore. Rambut yang ia kepang dan diwarna biru langit membuat dirinya terlihat lebih imut. _Ugh_!

"Ini untuk _oppa_." Xiuminie memberikan kotak lumayan besar untukku. Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum padanya. Pipinya kembali merona. Xiuminie, kenapa kau selalu seperti itu dihadapanku?

"Kau cantik, sungguh." Ucapku pada Xiuminie. Lihatlah! Penuturanku membuat pipi _chubby_nya semakin merona. Xiuminie, aku semakin gemas denganmu.

"_Gomawo oppa_. _Eum_... Kapan kau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku bertanya seperti itu agar aku siap." Aku tak menyangka bila Xiuminie akan bertanya seperti itu. Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia mendongak, menatapku kembali.

"Apa aku harus menyebutkannya, _huh_? Tak perlu." Aku mengusap surai Xiuminie lembut. Xiuminie mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena mungkin sebal denganku karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya. _Ugh_!

"..."

"_Gomawo_, Xiuminie." Aku melambai padanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku lupa satu hal.

"_Secret dating_. Nanti malam pukul tujuh. Aku dan Sehun akan ke rumahmu." Xiuminie membeku di sana. Sungguh menggemaskan. Namun, apakah ia mendengarkan ucapanku? Semoga iya.

***Cookies***

Author POV

Minseok membeku di tempat. Ia tak menyangka pada Luhan. Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut atas 'hadiah' yang baru saja Luhan berikan padanya. Minseok lantas tersenyum malu dan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai.

"Apa? _Secret dating_? Dengan dia? _Impossible_!" Seorang _yeoja_ pemilik _dimples_ manis terkejut dengan pemandangan beberapa menit lalu. Di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan panas melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan dari Luhan dan Minseok. Ia cemburu?

"Baby Minnie!" _Namja_ pemilik suara melengking memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sedang melenggang menuju kelas. Minseok terbelalak dengan kehadiran Jongdae. Karena Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam membunuh. Minseok takut dengan tatapan seperti itu. Lantas ia memeluk Jongdae tepat di ambang pintu kelas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat kedua insan itu, lantas tersenyum miris pada Minseok. Mereka dapat merasakan kebimbangan Minseok lewat tutur kata dan tingkah laku Minseok.

"_Secret dating_... apakah aku dapat melaksanakannya?"—Minseok.

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan, Baby Minnie."—Jongdae.

"Tak bisakah mereka tak bersatu? Aku cemburu."—Yixing.

"Cinta tengah bersemi di sini... di hatiku. Namun ini kisah yang rumit."—Luhan.

"Kami lebih memilih Minseok dengan dia, daripada lelaki itu."—Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

TBC

*Huuaa~ Akhirnya chap 4 telah update ^^ Yeay! Eum... gimana menurut para readers? Masih nyambung 'kan ceritanya? Apa ada yang bingung? Apa ceritanya semakin aneh? Absurd? Atau ada yang pengen kata-katanya gak perlu di tanda kutip? :D Tolong di review ^^ Kalo mau tanya-tanya, PM aja ya :D Sampai jumpa ^^)/

Notice : Maaf untuk para readers, Liuzi gak bisa update secepat yang readers minta. 'Kan udah mau sekolah, jadi mohon maklum ya ._.v u,u *Bow  
Mungkin update 1 minggu sekali atau lebih ._. Mianhaeyo u,u T.T

**Reply dari chap 3 :**

**ega. ** **:** Hehehe, gak cuma cinta segitiga :) Eum... Kira-kira siapa ya yang disukain Yixing? Hayo tebak :D

**xhlm :** Ini dia update-annya ^^ Semoga suka ya :) Kalo masalah word, Insya Allah Liuzi banyakin ^^ Makasih sarannya :)

**Genieaaa :** Nih dia update-annya :) Niatnya sih 5 hari sekali update, tapi udah mau sekolah'kan? Jadi mungkin agak lama ya, mianhaeyo u,u  
Iya nih. Cintanya Luhan belum nyampe T,T  
Jinjja? Nih dikasih Luhan tissue ^^

**alexandra. :** Iya, kasihan Luhan u,u Emang agak susah kalau saingannya berat ._. Nah ini yang jadi tantangan buat Luhan :) Kira-kira dia bisa nggak ya ngalahin Jongdae? ^^  
Jongdae nglepasin Minseok gak ya? Keep reading aja, hehehe :D  
Eum... Tebak ya ^^ Ingat summary-nya :D  
Yixing suka siapa? :) Jawaban udah tersirat lo ^^  
Iya ^^ Bener banget :D /appalause/ Kan yang manggil Xiuminie cuma Luhan doang :D

**sungMINseok :** Wah~ Makasih banyak udah bilang cerita ini manis ^^ Liuzi terharu mendengarnya :')  
Eum... siapa ya? :D Jawaban sudah diperjelas di chapter ini :)  
Ini udah di-update ^^ Gomawo udah berkenan baca :D /bow/


	5. Chapter 5 : Trouble!

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl2309

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :)

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

PS : Annyeong~ Liuzi udah balik lagi nih :) Liuzi sebenernya pengen nglanjutin secepat mungkin karena waktu hari Minggu kemarin Liuzi gak selo karena masa MAPS *Eh?*, jadi, updatenya ngulur sampe sekarang ._. Mianhae ya readers u,u

Ya udah deh, buat para readers. Daripada Liuzi banyak ba-bi-bu, mending langsung baca aja :D Keep reading ya ^^

***Cookies***

Previous Chap

Author POV

"Baby Minnie!" _Namja_ pemilik suara melengking memanggil nama kekasihnya yang sedang melenggang menuju kelas. Minseok terbelalak dengan kehadiran Jongdae. Karena Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tajam membunuh. Minseok takut dengan tatapan seperti itu. Lantas ia memeluk Jongdae tepat di ambang pintu kelas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat kedua insan itu, lantas tersenyum miris pada Minseok. Mereka dapat merasakan kebimbangan Minseok lewat tutur kata dan tingkah laku Minseok.

***Cookies***

Chapter 5 : Trouble!

Author POV

Jongdae terdiam merasakan sikap Minseok. Apa dia _over-protective_ pada Minseok sehingga Minseok selalu takut padanya? Namun itu juga demi Minseok. Jongdae harus selalu menjaga amanah dari _eomma_ Minseok untuk selalu menjaga Minseok.

"ChenChen~" Lirih Minseok yang masih setia memeluk Jongdae. Padahal sebentar lagi guru akan datang. Terlihat bayang-bayang seorang wanita paruh baya di lorong samping. Dengan cepat, Jongdae menarik Minseok masuk dan mendudukkannya di bangku.

"Nanti saja. Ini waktu yang tidak tepat." Bisik Jongdae pada Minseok. Minseok mengangguk pelan mengerti.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, guru _killer_ mereka datang. Dengan sikap siap dan tenang, para murid menyambut guru mereka. Namun sesaat kemudian, seorang gadis manis dan tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis yang pernah Jongdae kenal sebelumnya di koridor waktu istirahat.

***Flashback On***

Jongdae diam-diam mengikuti langkah Minseok. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil yang selangkah lagi akan menjadi milik Jongdae seutuhnya. _Yeoja_ cantik nan imut yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan telah membuat Jongdae jatuh hati saat pandangan pertama. Tanpa banyak _ba-bi-bu_, Jongdae memperkenalkan Minseok ke keluarganya dan memperkenalkan diri ke keluarga Minseok. Sungguh _namja_ yang berani.

"_Gomawo oppa_. _Eum_... Kapan kau menjadi _namjachingu_ku? Aku bertanya seperti itu agar aku siap." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Minseok dari bibir mungilnya seketika membuat Jongdae membeku. Jongdae tak percaya dengan penuturan Minseok. Lantas ia sedikit mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dan tentunya mendengar lebih jelas percakapan dua manusia yang dapat diartikan saling jatuh cinta dalam lingkup cinta terlarang.

"Apa aku harus menyebutkannya, _huh_? Tak perlu." Jongdae mempertajam indra penglihatan dan pendengaran miliknya. Tak salah, Minseok benar-benar serius. Sementara dapat dilihat Minseok masih diam namun bercampur aura bahagia yang terpancar.

"_OMO_!" Teriak Jongdae dalam hati. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan pemandangan tak mengenakkan. _Yeoja_ manis itu yang notabene adalah kekasihnya mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang Xi Luhan. Tepat di bibir manis dan lembut milik Minseok. Hati Jongdae tersayat. Ia tak mengira bahwa itu akan terjadi. Minseok juga hanya diam, namun Jongdae memahami tingkah gadis itu. Karena Minseok selalu lamban dalam merespon hal seperti itu.

"Baby Minnie, kau melukaiku!" Jongdae kesal terhadap Minseok. Lantas ia kembali ke kelas untuk menenangkan diri dan juga menanti jam istirahat usai.

Brukk

"_Mi-mianhaeyo_." Tutur Jongdae pelan. Sementara yang ia tabrak hanya menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka.

"Maafkan saya kare..." Jongdae menatap orang yang ia tabrak. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah, kini terbuka. Matanya sedikit memerah dan mungkin tak lama lagi kristal di mata indah orang itu akan tumpah. Jongdae membaca _name tag_ orang—lebih tepatnya gadis di hadapannya. Zhang Yixing.

"Nama yang bagus." Pikir Jongdae seketika.

"Maaf dan permisi." Gadis itu berlalu lantas Jongdae kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Seketika sekelebat wajah Minseok kembali mengisi pikiran Jongdae. Tepat itu juga, Minseok muncul dari balik koridor.

"Baby Minnie!" Panggil Jongdae dengan penuh kekecewaan. Namun rasa itu ia kubur sementara. Karena dia tahu bahwa seorang gadis akan merasa tertekan bila kekasihnya memarahi tiba-tiba.

Hangat dan tenang. Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Jongdae saat Minseok memeluknya. Memang inilah yang ia butuhkan bila ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik. Walaupun masih tersisa sedikit rasa itu.

***Flashback Off***

Pelajaran ekonomi tengah berlangsung. Jongdae sedikit malas dengan pelajaran ini. Entah kenapa Jongdae tak berniat lagi untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Minseok yang menyadari perubahan sikap kekasihnya lantas menulis pada selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Jongdae.

_**ChenChen, fighting ^^9 Don't be lazy :) Saranghae~ ({})—-Baby Minnie 3**_

Jongdae membaca kertas dari Minseok dan tersenyum. Kemudian menatap paras Minseok yang manis dengan senang. Minseok mengangguk pelan dan kembali memperhatikan Yixing mengajar.

***Cookies***

Minseok POV

Akhirnya sekolah telah usai. Jujur, aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Jongdae di atas ranjangku. Karena hanya itu yang dapat membuat tidurku lebih nyaman. Berlebihan? Entahlah, tapi memang kenyataan.

"Baby Minnie, aku antar kau pulang _ne_?" Jongdae masih betah menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"_Ne_, ChenChen. Aku juga ingin pulang bersamamu." Aku tersipu malu sendiri dengan ucapanku barusan. Mungkin pipiku kembali menjadi tomat merah yang sewaktu-waktu akan Jongdae cubit habis-habisan. _Andwae_!

"Baiklah Baby Minnie. Tunggu di sini sementara aku mengambil motorku. Jangan kemana-mana." Dengan cepat, Jongdae mencubit pipiku. _Argh_!_ Appo_!

"_Secret dating_. Nanti malam pukul tujuh. Aku dan Sehun akan ke rumahmu." Sekelebat perkataan Luhan oppa memenuhi pikiranku. _Secret dating_ nanti malam, itu sedikit membuatku bingung. Pasalnya nanti malam _eomma_ akan pergi dan _appa_ juga belum kembali dari Australia. Selain itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan belajar bersama di rumahku lagi. Jongdae? Pastinya akan datang untuk menemaniku. _Eottokhae_?

"Baby Minnie,_ kajja_ kita pulang." Lamunanku buyar setelah Jongdae kembali dan membawa motornya. Aku tersenyum dan langsung naik ke motor.

"Berpegangan erat—kalau tak ingin terjatuh." Dengan terpaksa aku berpegangan pada Jongdae. Aku tak biasa berpegangan di atas motor pada Jongdae. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongdae dan aku hanya berjalan kaki mengingat sekolah kami dan kediaman kami tak begitu jauh.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jongdae memegangi tanganku yang berada di depan perutnya. Sungguh aku canggung dengan keadan seperti ini. Jongdae juga tak menambah kecepatan agar cepat tiba di rumah.

"Apa kau BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAINYA, Baby Minnie? Sehingga kau ingin DIA menjadi _NAMJACHINGU_MU." Tanya Jongdae padaku dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang menyinggung tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan. Kejadian kemarin terulang lagi rupanya. Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan jujur sekarang juga?

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di rumah saja?" Jawabku ragu. Aku tak dapat berfikir jernih karena kebisingan dan juga rasa tak nyaman menaiki motor.

"Alasanmu tak rasional, Baby Minnie. Jujur sajalah." Aku menelan salivaku kasar. Tiba-tiba Jongdae berhenti tepat di taman yang sering aku dan Jongdae kunjungi untuk menikmati sore yang indah.

"Di sini. Utarakan semuanya padaku, Baby Minnie." Kutatap mimik wajah Jongdae. Tak tersenyum, juga tak marah. Namun auranya berkata bahwa ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik. Aku mendesah dan berjalan menuju bangku kayu. Menikmati semilir angin dan melempar kerikil di danau yang berada di depan bangku.

"Kau tahu Jongdae-_ya_. Aku sedang berbunga-bunga." Ucapku lirih. Namun dapat kupastian Jongdae mendengar dengan jelas karena dia berada di sampingku. Aku bersandar di bahunya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengutarakan semuanya.

"Tapi sebelum aku melanjutkan ceritaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku bila aku mencintainya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku bila aku tak mencintainya?" Tanyaku. Jongdae terlihat berfikir lalu melempar kerikil ke dalam danau.

"Bila kau tebukti tak mencintainya, aku akan tetap di sisimu dan selalu menjagamu hingga kita melangkah di atas pelaminan. Mengucapkan janji suci dan membangun rumah tangga yang baik." Jawab Jongdae datar. Tatapnnya lurus ke danau melihat para angsa yang sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya.

"Jika kau terbukti mencintainya, aku.. aku..." Jongdae terdiam. Apa yang ada dipikirannya bila aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan _oppa_? Apa dia akan bunuh diri? _Ah_~ Itu mustahil. Karena Jongdae tak akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Ceritakan padaku dahulu, lantas aku akan memberitahumu." Jongdae tetap membelai beberapa suraiku. Dapat aku rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang ia rasakan?

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Jongdae-_ya_. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan untuk Luhan _oppa_." Jawabku spontan.

"Tak tahu?! Jelas-jelas kau bertanya kapan dia menjadi _namjachingu_mu dan kemudian dia menciummu. Apa kau tak tahu?!" Kesal Jongdae padaku. Aku terduduk tak bersandar padanya. Menatap rerumputan hijau di sekitar sepatuku. Terkejut dengan perkataan Jongdae. Atau apa memang akunya yang tak peka?

"Kau tahu Baby. Aku sakit mengetahui semuanya bahwa kau dan dia saling mencintai. Sakit karena kau juga menduakanku. Apa kau tak merasakan perasaanku? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa hanya karena parasnya yang tampan, manis, dan romantis membuatmu berpaling dariku? Apa hanya karena itu kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku? Jawab aku Baby " Dapat kudengar suaranya bergetar dan ia berdiri dari duduknya. Lidahku kelu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Jongdae. Hanya air mata yang bereaksi menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. _Oh God_, bagaimana ini.

"Tinggalkan aku sejenak. BERSENANG-SENANGLAH DENGAN _NAMJACHINGU_MU YANG BARU." Jongdae melangkah menjauh. Aku masih tak bergeming dan tetap di taman. Pertanyaan Jongdae membuatku _blank_ seketika. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Oh God_, bantulah aku.

***Cookies***

Luhan POV

Aku melihatnya! Putaran film yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu membuatku terdiam membisu. Xiuminie, gadis itu ditinggal oleh Jongdae, kekasih resminya. Sementara aku? Kekasih gelapnya. Apa aku sekejam itu sehingga Jongdae memutuskan hubungan dengan Xiuminie. Apa aku benalu di tengah-tengah pohon yang menyerang bagian akar si pohon? Aku tak sekejam itu!

"Xiuminie?" Ku hampiri gadis manis yang selalu menampilkan aura ceria itu. Dia terdengar sesenggukan dan terus menunduk. Sapaanku juga tak ia hiraukan. Ini buruk.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang, Xiuminie." Aku menggenggam tangan lembutnya dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Ia meresponku ternyata. Terbukti dia berdiri dan menerima uluran tanganku.

"Ikuti aku." Aku mengajaknya untuk berjalan ke mobil bersama Sehun. Dia tak memberontak dan terus menurutiku. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Berhubung aku hampir sampai di dekat mobil, aku melambai pada Sehun.

"Sehun-_ya_. Tolong bukakan pintunya. _Ppali_!" Ucapku dan Sehun langsung membukakan pintu belakang mobil. Aku menuntun Xiuminie masuk ke bangku belakang dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menemaninya. Mengapa harus Sehun? Karena aku khawatir bila Sehun akan membuat nyawa kami melayang seketika.

Tanpa banyak perbincangan, aku melaju ke rumah Xiuminie. Mengantarnya pulang dan melaksanakan _secret dating_ yang menyedihkan dan tak berperasaan. Melakukan kencan disaat orang sedang bersedih dihadapanku. Semoga kencan pertamaku ini membuat dia kembali tersenyum.

"Sehun-_ya_, keluarlah sekarang juga! Jangan masuk tanpa izinku! Bila ada tamu, suruh menunggu di luar. _Arraseo_?" Aku mendorong Sehun keluar dan aku kembali menuntun Xiuminie agar duduk di sofa.

"Xiuminie?" Sapaku pelan dan berharap dia menjawabnya.

"_Ne_." Jawab Xiuminie dengan suara yang serak. Ia masih tertunduk sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Perlahan, aku singkirkan poninya dan mengangkat wajah cantiknya. Matanya sembab dan itu membuatku iba.

"_Uljima_, Xiuminie. Jongdae hanya salah sangka." Ku usap air mata Xiuminie dan memeluknya. Sungguh aku bingung ingin membuatnya tersenyum kembali dengan cara apa. Aku tak mungkin mengundang Jongdae untuk kemari dan menerima Xiuminie kembali. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang Xiuminie sukai untuk tersenyum. _Ugh_! Bagaimana ini?

"Aku... aku menginginkannya kembali..." Sudah aku duga bahwa Xiuminie ingin Jongdae kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar Jongdae dapat kemari dan mengerti semua keadaan yang sesungguhnya?

TBC

*Yihiy! Akhirnya bisa lanjut nih chapter :3 Maaf banget lama updatenya u,u Ini udah Liuzi usahain buat cepet update. Tapi kok malah jadinya kayak gini ya? ._. Masih nyambung 'kan? :) Kalau begitu, terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ^^ Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review dan kasih saran, kritik, ataupun apalah. Yang penting bukan bash :D

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ Gomawo *Bow  
#Happy Independence Day :D 333

**Reply dari Chapter 4** :

**ega. ** : Endingnya Xiuhan atau XiuChen ya? :D Hehehe, tunggu aja chapter berikutnya ^^  
Yang Baekhyun + Kyungsoo maksud bakal ada di chapter berikutnya :) Stay tune ya :D

**Genieaaa** : Wah kalo Xiuhan nyatunya, aku belum bisa kasih tau ._.v :) Tunggu aja chapter berikutnya ^^v  
Apa ya kira-kira rencana Luhan? Maaf di chapter ini rencana Luhan belum aku kasih tahu ._.v Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ^^  
Iya, makasih semangatnya ^^

**sungMINseok** : Isinya apa ya kira-kira :D Intinya yang membuat Minseok begitu seneng dan bahagia ^^  
Secret datingnya udah jalan lo :D

**alexandra. ** : Wah~ makasih banyak ya reviewnya ^^ Liuzi seneng dan terharu chingu bilang kayak gitu :') Jeongmal gomawo *Bow  
Iya, Luhan emang pantang nyerah di sini :D Luhan sama Xiumin kisahnya emang rumit banget ._. Maka dari itu Luhan harus berjuang :) Hehehe  
Sehun cameo atau couple ya? :D Eum... Nanti lihat aja, hehehe ._.v :)

**LM90.0304** : Ini udah dilanjut :) Makasih ya udah berkenan baca ^^ Emang ceritanya mereka berdua rumit banget ._.v Liuzi sebagai penulis juga kasihan dengan ceritanya mereka u,u  
Terima kasih semangatnya ya ^^

** .5** : Jeongmal gomawo udah berkenan baca ^^ Terima kasih juga udah suka sama ceritanya :') Liuzi jadi terharu :')  
XiuHan bersatu? :) Eum... tetep baca lanjutannya aja ya biar nanti dapet jawabannya ^^v


	6. Announcement Please Read

Annyeong~

Mianhaeyo, reader's. Liuzi datang bukan untuk memperbarui chapter, tapi pemberitahuan untuk kalian ._.

Karena Liuzi seorang pelajar yang tengah memasuki masa sibuk, jadi mohon maaf Liuzi belum bisa lanjutin Cookiesnya TT TT sebenarnya udah setengah jalan nyusunnya, tapi karena Liuzi sibuk pake banget, jadi nyendat nih feelnya u,u jeongmal mianhaeyo, reader's u,u mohon maklum ya. mungkin Liuzi akan lanjut ketika Liuzi gak sibuk banget ._.v mianhaeyo reader's TT TT


	7. Chapter 6 : Open Your Heart

Title : Cookies

Author : AutumnGirl2309

Cast : Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan

Support Cast : *You'll find it in this story ^^*

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School-life, romance, friendship, fluff? maybe ._. , little sad, little comedy, little action, maybe crack ._.v

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : Don't be silent reader(s). Don't be plagiator. Don't bash. Liuzi hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Karena sepenuhnya mereka milik Sang Pencipta :)

Warning : Typo(s) mungkin akan bertebaran, crack pairing, GS. Ingat ini hanya FIKSI! Hanya untuk HIBURAN SEMATA ^^v Oh iya, mungkin ada cerita yang seperti sinetron (?). Tapi ingat, ini ada cracknya :D

PS : Annyeong~ *Teriak pake toa* *Abaikan* Ini lanjutannya chapter kemarin. Semoga suka dan bikin kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi antara Luhan, Minseok, dan Jongdae ya ^^ Keep reading ^^9

***Cookies***

Previous Chap

Luhan POV

"_Uljima_, Xiuminie. Jongdae hanya salah sangka." Ku usap air mata Xiuminie dan memeluknya. Sungguh aku bingung ingin membuatnya tersenyum kembali dengan cara apa. Aku tak mungkin mengundang Jongdae untuk kemari dan menerima Xiuminie kembali. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang Xiuminie sukai untuk tersenyum. _Ugh_! Bagaimana ini?

"Aku... aku menginginkannya kembali..." Sudah aku duga bahwa Xiuminie ingin Jongdae kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar Jongdae dapat kemari dan mengerti semua keadaan yang sesungguhnya?

***Cookies***

Chapter 6 : Open Heart

Author POV

Pikiran Minseok melayang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Jongdae, Jongdae, dan Jongdae. Walaupun Luhan berada di sisinya, namun ia masih mencintai Jongdae. Senyum menawannya, sikapnya yang aneh, sifat romantisnya yang unik, itu semua tak dapat lepas dari pikiran Minseok. Putaran film beberapa jam yang lalu membuat Minseok tak betah lagi. Ia terlalu mencintai Jongdae. Tanpa banyak perkataan, ia bangkit. Melepas pelukan menenangkan seorang Luhan. Minseok berjalan cepat. Rambutnya yang tergerai lembut tertiup angin malam dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Hair chalk yang ia gunakan juga sedikit luntur. Namun semua itu tak Minseok hiraukan. Ia hanya ingin Jongdae!

"Jongdae!" Teriak Minseok dari luar rumah Jongdae. Ia mendobrak pintu rumah Jongdae. Sampai akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu. Minseok dengan posisi mendobrak, terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang. Minseok mendongak. Wajah orang itu kusut, seperti baru saja emosi. Terlihat bekas aliran air mata dari sudut mata orang itu.

"Jong...eumph!" Ya. Mereka terlarut suasana. Kedua orang itu sebenarnya tak mampu jika mengucapkan kata 'putus' atau 'break up'. Jongdae yang notabene si pengucap kata itu, sebenarnya tak kuat. Dari balik pohon, Luhan mengamati dua insan itu. Mereka penuh emosional. Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa. Ia sendiri sedikit cemburu melihat Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga mencintaimu, Xiuminie." Bisik Luhan. Setelah Luhan berhenti berbisik, Jongdae dan Minseok berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Lantas Minseok memeluk erat Jongdae. Namun, Jongdae tak mengindahkannya. Ia malah mendorong agar Minseok tak jadi memeluknya.

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak. Bye Baby Minnie." Ucap Jongdae lembut lantas menutup pintu rumahnya yang sepi. Minseok terpaku di sana. Ia tak mengira Jongdae akan bersikap dingin seperti itu setelah mereka saling meluapkan emosi.

"Xiuminie?" Luhan perlahan mendekati tempat Minseok berdiri. Ia menepuk bahu Minseok pelan kemudian mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"Naiklah." Luhan berjongkok. Menawarkan sebuah gendongan di punggungnya. Minseok terbelalak dengan Luhan. Ia mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Luhan. Masih terdengar senggukan dari Minseok. Namun tangisannya mereda. Luhan tersenyum dalam diam. Ia akhirnya dapat membuat Minseok tak lagi menangis.

Setelah berjalan lumayan dekat, akhirnya Luhan sampai di depan rumah Minseok. Terlihat Sehun sedang bersama seorang gadis. Luhan tak habis pikir bila Sehun akan menyusulnya. Diam-diam, Luhan melewati jalan menuju garasi rumah Minseok tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia tahu, Sehun pastilah sedang berbahagia.

"Xiuminie?" Bisik Luhan pada Minseok. Namun Minseok tak merespon. Luhan mengerti lantas membuka pintu samping garasi untuk dapat masuk ke kamar Minseok.

***Cookies***

Luhan POV

Xiuminie sepertinya sungguh tak ingin bicara banyak. Ia lebih baik diam dalam gendonganku dari pada harus bercerita namun menyayat hati. Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku selalu mendengar curhatan gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja tertangkap telingaku.

"Xiuminie, turunlah. Kita telah sampai." Ucapku padanya. Namun ia tak merespon. Ku tengok ke belakang. Tentu saja dia tak merespon. Ternyata Xiuminie telah menuju alam mimpi. Aku tertawa kecil lantas berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku lancang? Iya. Sangat malah. Tapi aku tak tega bila melihat Ximinie kedinginan berada di ruang tamu.

"Kira-kira, dimana ya kamar Xiuminie?" Batinku. Aku melangkah semakin dalam ke rumah Xiuminie yang luas. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tulisan '김 민석' di depan sebuah pintu membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Ku geser pintu itu, pemandangan langit yang indah menyambutku. Asal kalian tahu, kamar Xiuminie sungguh rapi, indah, serta minimalis. Wallpaper langit biru cerah membuat suasana nyaman dan juga perabotannya yang mendominasi warna biru. Penggila biru!

Ku tidurkan Xiuminie di ranjang queen size miliknya dan tak lupa memberinya bed cover untuk menghangatkannya. Aku tersenyum dan menatap wajah damai Xiuminie. Pahatan Sang Pencipta yang sangat indah telah hadir di hidupku. Ya, itu Xiuminie. Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalnya, namun aku juga sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui segalanya tentang dia dan Jongdae. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat Ximinie jatuh hati padaku? Oh ayolah Luhan. Dia belum bisa. Dia masih terikat dengan Jongdae.

"I love you so much. Please open your heart to me from now." Bisikku pada telinga Xiuminie. Samar-samar Xiuminie tersenyum. Aku senang karenanya. Kemudian aku melangkah keluar dari kamar Xiuminie dan pergi menemui Sehun. Aku tak ingin dia kepergok bertingkah yang macam-macam.

"Sehun-ya. Kajja pulang." Ajakku pada Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan kudapati tatapan matanya mengatakan 'sekarang hyung? tak bisakah sebentar lagi?'. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Polos di wajahnya tak sebanding dengan di hatinya. Maksudku, wajahnya memang polos, tapi hatinya telah melebihi kata polos.

"Sekarang. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama di sini sementara tuan rumah telah tidur. Kajja!" Aku tarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju mobil dan pulang.

"Oppa?" Oh my god!

***Cookies***

Minseok POV

"Oppa!" Teriakku. Aku terbangun seketika dan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Aku telah berada di kamar! Aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan cahaya matahari telah mengintip dari elah-celah ventilasi. Sungguh, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memutar waktu bila seperti ini jadinya. Tapi ini sangat mustahil. Yang lalu, harusnya dibiarkan berlalu. Namun sekali lagi, aku tak ikhlas.

Ku tatap pantulan diriku di cermin meja rias. Wajahku terlihat berantakan. Mata terlihat sembab, air mukaku tak seperti biasanya yan selalu menampakkan keceriaan. Huh! Ini menjengkelkan! Sejujurnya aku tak suka air muka seperti ini. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menutupinya. Dengan menggunakan apa? Polesan make up tak mampu membuat air mukamu yang ceria, Minseok.

"Sayang, apa kau telah bangun? Cepatlah mandi dan berbenah, ada seseorang yang ingin menjemputmu nanti." Eomma berteriak dari luar kamar. Daripada aku membuang waktu percuma, kuturuti perkataan eomma.

***Cookies***

Rambut kuwarnai merah mencolok di bagian tertentu, seperti biasa, aku mengenakan make up tipis. Sekedar untuk menyegarkan penampilan walaupun hatiku sedang dilanda suasana mendung. Ku hembuskan nafas kasar dan keluar dari kamar.

"Baby" DEG! Suara yang sempat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Orang ini. Ya, Jongdae di sini.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Ini yang terakhir kali aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Kilat serasa menyambar hatiku. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Coba bayangkan bila seseorang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja, bagaimana rasanya? Yah, sungguh sakit memang. Tapi aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Senyum palsu dan getir membuatku tak bisa menahan ar mata yang telah lama aku tahan.

Dapat aku rasakan tangan hangat mengusap air mataku yang meluncur begitu saja. Dapat kurasakan juga bahwa tangannya bergetar.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku. Mungkin aku bukanlah takdirmu. Semua telah aku ceritakan pada eommamu. Jangan khawatir. Jangan menangis. Aku akan tetap di sini, di hatimu." Ucapnya pelan dan terus memegang pipi chubbyku.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk si dia. Aku yakin, dia juga mencintaimu. Dia lebih layak denganmu." Jongdae melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan memajukan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ku tutup mataku walaupun air mata masih mengalir.

Ya, beginilah rasanya. Manis namun terasa pahit. Ciuman terakhirnya untukku. Aku melepaskan ciuman darinya dan masuk kembali ke kamar. Ku lirik jam dindingku, masih pukul 06.00. terlalu pagi untuk mendapatkan last morning kiss atau apalah itu. Tapi benar apa yang Jongdae katakan, bukalah hati untuk si 'dia'. Tapi sebegitu mudahkah aku dapat menerima ucapan Jongdae?

To Be Continued . . .

Waaa~ late post banget nih u,u Liuzi sibuk sekolah gara gara K13 TT TT Jadi agak nyendat mau lanjut FF ini. Maafkan Liuzi ya TT TT Dan maaf kalo editnya kurang, maksudku gak di garis miring kata asingnya, kurang tanda baca, kurang panjang, dll. Maklum ya ,_,v atau kalian boleh kasih aku saran gitu :3

Untuk kabar tentang Luhan, saya hanya bisa terima saja. Karena saya hanya sebatas penggemar saja. Tapi tetep dukung dia ya, sama halnya dengan penggemar Wu Yifan kepada Yifan oppa :')

Thanks to **Aika Moriuchi, frozenxius, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, Genieaaa, HamsterXiumin, sungminseok, firdaniamayarofah, savitri, dan melatipuspap** yang udah support dan ngikutin dari awal ff ini :') XOXO buat kalian dari Luhan sama Minseok :3 Maaf gak bisa bales satu satu u,u

Liuzi tunggu komentar kalian :3 dan tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ^^b


End file.
